


Winston and the Newbie

by TheendofFlowingTime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, First Time, Fluff, Gorrilla Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheendofFlowingTime/pseuds/TheendofFlowingTime
Summary: So, to anybody who remembers me, hi, I'm a terrible person, and to anybody new, hi!I've been curious to see if anybody before me did any winston x male!reader, but after a whole 10 minutes of searching, I found none, so I decided to do this oneshot.





	Winston and the Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> So, to anybody who remembers me, hi, I'm a terrible person, and to anybody new, hi!  
> I've been curious to see if anybody before me did any winston x male!reader, but after a whole 10 minutes of searching, I found none, so I decided to do this oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEah its not a oneshot anymore.

You had just joined Overwatch, an illegal group of heroes, omnics, and a few animals who were set on keeping world peace. It was an amazing cause, and you were eager to help out, coming from a background similar to D.va's, but mixed in with an  _actual_ war, not just video games qualifying you to serve.

In your first ten minutes at the Gibraltar base, you were already tired of it.

You were antisocial by nature, and this old, close-knit family welcoming you in like a lost cousin made you want to scream, but even going past that, it wasn't at all what you were expecting. Heroes, standing tall, proud, and constant moving out, redistributing, forces retreating and orders being barked across the halls. 

The family, though, was the complete opposite.

Ana-- Commander Amari was everyone's mother figure, Soldier 76, Commander Morrison, the father, Phara, sister that allied with you over everyone else, Jesse & Hanzo, the couple most likely to leave to live in Iceland or something like that, the familiarity that everyone had with each other, it was scary for a newcomer. And you were the only newcomer, the only person who had proven himself in Switzerland before the base fell, and still kept away from the public eye.

But when you saw  _him_ , the one with the glasses, black fur, and a giant white armor? coat?, you were done. 

You had fallen for a monkey.

\----------

Granted, he was an extremely intelligent monkey, human-like in nature and actions, but that doesn't take away from the fact that he is an  _animal,_ and you are a  _human,_ but you still fell for the one person no one should fall for.

It was on a mission when you had to talk with him for the first time. He was the leader for the mission, anyways, and it was your first. Angela was all over you, Lena was giving you pitying looks, as if she knew what you were going through, Jesse was looking lonely without Hanzo, and Sombra was blowing hair out of her face, a small screen in front of her with various tidbits of information from the monitor, a woman named something incredibly foreign, Wasani, Vakashi, something like that, and Winston was watching over the group, looking proud.

The transport started up, and the autopilot omnic in the front booted up with it, and started steering towards Moscow, where there was apparently an extremist group dedicated to wiping out omnics in a 160 mile radius of the city, and if they succeded, much further.

\----------

You and Jesse made a good team, with Sombra and Tracer bouncing around in the front, Mercy attempting to keep them healed, you, with your multi-barrel machine gun could easily keep them at bay, while Jesse shot at any you missed. Winston was in front of Sombra and Tracer, leaping  _onto_ the enemy, and you started wondering what it would feel like under the gorrilla, before Jesse  & Indian woman started yelling in your ears. Tracer had fallen, a leg broken, and her eyes were working back, all color replaced with a mystical blue. Sombra was running out of translocators, apparently they occasionally broke and her atire doesn't have many pockets for them, and Winston--

Winston had fallen, asleep, a replication of Ana's sleep dart, but desgined to last much longer, is sticking out from his arm. His glasses had fallen off, and Sombra was starting to get damaged. Jesse had already fallen--

You squinted your eyes, imagined Mercy in your mind, her Valkayre suit, the golden hue around her while she was reviving your team mates--

"The Light of Valhalla Shall Bring You Home!" You suddenly shouted, and a golden aura surrounded you and your team. You see Winston slowly getting up, cracking his glasses, and going into a rage. Jesse below you started burning his eyes, a tubleweed passing behind him, Mercy flew across the battlefield, many times, an angel knowing her duty, Sombra had gone invisible, and appeared once again behind the opponent, mowing down the enemy, Tracer threw out multiple time bombs, sticking to Winston and the large tanks that had suddenly appeared. Winston didn't even flinch.

Your stomach twisted and turned as you looked at his flowing fur, before you realized you had a gun in your hands, and it was still cold.

\----------

He approached you afterwards, when Lena, Jesse, Sombra, and Mercy had gone up, hugged or thanked, (ruffled your hair in the instance of Lena) and you were steeling yourself for an awkward interaction because of what you could possibly say.

Instead, he engulfed you in warmth, and you forgot about the scratches you sustained, or the discomfort of your gun pulling at your hip in its case, the  _smell_ and  _warmth_ , and oh Lord you're going to die a happy man.

He pats your back, pulls back, and walks off. You jog a bit to catch up to him, and start chatting. Small things, favorite places, food, ideas of advanced sciences and mathematics, more food, until you both reach the cafeteria.

"Well, uh, I suppose this is where we part," He says.

You look at him quizzically. "Why, exactly?"

"Well, we passed my office about five minutes ago, and, uh, as much as I trust Sombra, I know she won't do the report, so I have to go back."

He hugs you again, and you try (failing slightly) to not melt in his arms, and he walks off.

\---------

When you eat, Jesse and Hanzo come over to your lonely table, and stike up conversation, while Hanzo rests against Jesse and watches you warily. You are detached from the conversation, and when Jesse asks if you have your eyes on anybody, you even answer honestly, mumbling a small "Winston," while you're still thinking of how to talk more with him. Hanzo jolts up, Jesse's eyes widen, and they both start laughing. You only realize what you said when they start dying down, and Hanzo is looking at you with mirth in his eyes, and Jesse is scratching his beard, smile still shining at you.

"Well you better buck up and be be ready for a long ride, sir. Winston ain't gonna be going into any romancin' o' any kind 'till his mating season, which starts in 'bout a month, and if he does choose you to be his bedmate, you're a lucky sonofabitch, and you may've gotten a bit of pixie dust to help ya."

Hanzo speaks for the first time. "And even if, yes, he does take you into his nest, which he seems likely to, after your encounter in the entrace, he may be too... whats the word, humiliated, embarassed, ashamed, one of those, to let you back in."

The most you got out of that small conversation is he has is mating season soon, so marathon monkey sex, and that he will let you be with him, so marathon monkey sex.

You get up, completely ignoring their looks of confusion, before you walk off handing your plate to the omnic who is way overpaid for washing the dishes, pick up your gun from the entrance, and start running with it hugged to your chest.


End file.
